Kopi Darat jadi Es Krim Manis
by Fvvn
Summary: Ymir dan acara kopdarnya. diawali dengan petaka, diakhiri dengan gula. AU. YmirxChrista? some crack maybe.


Ymir punya masalah serius disini. Setelah menutup ponsel berbentuk _clamshell_-nya dengan gerakan yang kaku, ia langsung menyapu seisi kelas dengan bola matanya untuk mencari sepasang penolong. Sebenarnya cuma satu yang ia butuhkan—tapi orang itu seperti produk berhadiah yang mana jika Ymir berbicara padanya, maka ia harus berhadapan dengan temannya juga.

"Berth!"

dua orang menoleh kearahnya secara bersamaan. Yang rambut pirang sibuk menelan buntalan roti penyumbat kerongkongannya—well, Ymir tak acuh sih pada sosok itu.

"Tolong."

"Tolong apa?" sambut si jangkung berambut hitam.

Ymir langsung saja mengambil kursi di depan kedua orang itu dengan posisi satu kaki terangkat dan tangan yang bertopang pada sandaran kursi. Ia menghela napas disana.

"Err—bisakah kau turunkan kakimu?" yang pirang komentar risih karena Ymir terlalu vulgar dengan cara duduknya yang agak—laki.

"Berhenti mengurusiku, Reiner," ucapnya, tak menatap si pirang samasekali dan langsung saja menghadap sosok yang dipanggil Berth, "Besok pagi boleh kupinjam?"

"Pinjam apa?" tanya Bertholdt bingung.

"Kau." Ymir menunjuk bertholdt dan menghasilkan pelototan mata dari kawannya.

"Wow, wow—tunggu. Tidak bisa. Besok aku ada acara dengan Bertholdt, jadi maaf dia tidak bisa kencan denganmu."

"Puh. Bukan kencan bodoh. Ini lebih penting daripada sekedar kencan."

"Ck. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Reiner sudah merutuk sementara Bertholdt hanya bisa meyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Jadi—hm, memangnya penting kenapa?"

Ymir langsung menatap Bertholdt dengan wajah yang bersalah,

"Sebelumnya sori, aku menggunakan fotomu untuk akun _chatting_—uh," Ymir menggaruk pipinya, "Jadi eh begini, cewek yang jadi teman _chatting_ku memutuskan untuk kopdar. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku besok dan berpura-pura menjadi aku."

Bertholdt menelan ludah—agaknya sudah mengendus permintaan Ymir yang selalu seenaknya kalau sudah dibutakan oleh perempuan manis. Ya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Ymir menyukai gadis-gadis. Meskipun fakta mengatakan bahwa Ymir juga seorang gadis.

"Kau melakukannya lagi?" Bertholdt menghela napas, "Tidak baik membohongi orang terus. Aku juga tidak bisa berpura-pura selamanya."

"Sekali ini saja—tolonglah. Ini bakal jadi hari terakhirku berpura-pura dan aku akan mengaku padanya setelah kopdar kelar."

"Serius mau ngaku?" tanya Bertholdt memastikan sementara Ymir mengangguk mantap.

"Serius."

"Tunggu sebentar—" Reiner langsung menginterupsi, "Kau bilang kita akan nge_game_ dirumahku besok?" ia merajuk pada Bertholdt yang rupanya lebih mempriotaskan masalah Ymir ketimbang acara mainnya, "Kau tidak berencana membatalkannya _kan_?"

"Apa boleh buat, mainnya kapan-kapan saja ya."

"Seriusan dibatalin?!"

"Habis—Ymir janji ini bakal jadi hari terakhirnya."

"Kalau dia bohong gimana?"

Yang dibicarakan langsung menyambar panas,

"Heh—gini-gini juga harga diriku tinggi."

Cih. Reiner mendecak dalam hatinya. ia langsung bersandar lunglai pada kursi dan menatap Ymir dengan wajah malas. Dasar—ganggu kesenangan orang aja.

"Terserahlah."

Senyum kemenangan muncul dari wajah Ymir yang biasanya datar,

"Jadi—_fix_ ya. Besok jam 9 pagi, di tempat biasa."

Bersamaan dengan bubarnya Ymir dari tempat, cerita ini pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kopi Darat jadi Es Krim Manis**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Friendship/humor**

**Rate T **(untuk deskrip yang agak absurd)

**Standard applied—OOC, AU, non-baku, aman konsumsi, Shoujo-ai? Tergantung, Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi sekali Ymir sudah menunggu di persimpangan—tempat biasa yang ia maksud. Bertholdt datang tidak lama setelah Ymir sampai. Orang awam yang melihat mereka berdua bahkan tidak akan kepikiran sebuah kencan. Pakaian Ymir sangat asal—jeans belel dan kaus oblong, dibalut oleh jaket. Bertholdt cuma menggeleng saja sebagai respon.

"Kau yakin mau bertemu dengan gaya pakaian seperti itu?"

"Huh?" Ymir mengadah—walaupun sama-sama tinggi, Bertholdt nampaknya masih lebih diatas dia, "Justru akan lebih ideal kalau dandananku kasual."

ia bergumam saja.

Lantas setelahnya, sambil berjalan Ymir mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto gadis yang ia maksud. Dengan perawakan imut dan rambut pirang lembut, mengenakan gaun terusan yang melambai. Serta senyum anggun.

"_Ojou-sama_?" celetuk Bertholdt terpukau, "Kelihatannya dia tipe yang sopan dan kalem."

"Nah, sepikiran denganmu," Ymir memandang foto itu dengan hati yang riang, "Namanya Christa Renz. Rumahnya lumayan jauh dari sini, tapi masih bisa ditempuh dengan kereta. Dia sama seperti kita, kelas 2 SMA. Berasal dari kalangan elit—akan susah untuk menemuinya kalau tidak ada restu dari orangtua samasekali—"

Bertholdt menyimak dengan baik.

"Kopdar kali ini keajaiban. Christa sendiri yang menyarankan setelah orangtuanya bilang kalau dia punya waktu bebas beberapa hari sebelum berangkat ke Australia untuk melanjutkan studi—"

"Tunggu sebentar," Bertholdt menjulurkan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Ymir, "Ke Australia? Maksudmu ini—pertemuan pertama dan terakhirmu?"

Ymir menggaruk pipinya.

"Yah, begitulah. Makanya aku ingin sekali mengucapkan selamat jalan padanya."

"Hmm..." Bertholdt melirik dengan seksama, "Oke, beritahu aku hal lain yang tidak kuketahui tentang dia."

Dan Ymir kembali ngoceh dengan semangatnya.

Perjalanan memakan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Ymir terus-terusan menggoyangkan kaki kanannya karena gugup. Sesekali melirik jam yang terpaku di dinding, bertanya-tanya kapan orang yang ditunggunya datang. Sebentar lagi? atau beberapa menit lagi?

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya antusias. Untuk seukuran tuan puteri, Christa memilihkan tempat yang cukup 'merakyat' baginya. Sebuah restoran _fastfood_ di pinggir jalan—sederhana namun cukup lapang.

_**Clang**_—pintu depan didorong dari luar hingga menciptakan bunyi saat badan pintu itu menyenggol bel yang sengaja dipasang sebagai penanda. Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil muncul—dengan gaun terusan putih, sepatu balerina dan kardigan hijau pastel. Wajahnya celingukan.

Ymir langsung melotot bahagia—tidak disangka bahwa aslinya lebih imut dari yang ia lihat di foto—nyaris saja Ymir melambai kearah gadis itu, tapi sadar kalau saat ini dia sedang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. lantas ia spontan menyikut Bertholdt untuk segera memanggilnya. Tapi baru saja Bertholdt hendak bersuara, Christa sudah melihatnya lebih dulu dan melambai dengan manisnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, pintu restoran beberapa kali menyenggol lonceng, memunculkan sejumlah kepala pelanggan yang—ternyata—mengekor seperti pasukan semut di belakang Christa, bahkan sampai gadis kecil itu duduk di seberang meja Ymir. Mangap adalah respon yang paling tepat. Bertholdt sendiri juga tak menyangka bahwa Christa akan membawa pasukan—yang berpenampilan remaja dan berisik—sebagai pendampingnya.

"Tuan _Kaschunuss_?"

Bertholdt menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memandang Ymir yang saat itu bersiul saja. Ia lalu kembali menghadap Christa dan tersenyum pendek.

"Eh ya, itu aku."

Apa-apaan nama kacang itu? Tidak bisakah Ymir memikirkan _nickname_ yang lebih keren?

"Salam kenal ya," Christa mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat. Uh-oh, Bertholdt jadi canggung sendiri dan meraihnya dengan ragu. Dari kursi tempatnya duduk, Ymir berdehem kemudian. Sadar dengan kode 'kenalin-gue-cepetan' ala Ymir, Bertholdt langsung beralih.

"_Ano_—ini, Ymir," Bertholdt menunjuk sosok _tanned_ tinggi yang nampak tomboy disampingnya.

Christa tersenyum hangat—

"Halo, Ymir. Namaku Christa."

Oh—tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi Ymir selain dilempari senyuman oleh gadis manis.

"Hai." Wajahnya mungkin datar, tapi hatinya sudah loncat kemana-mana.

"..."

Dan—selesai begitu saja. Bertholdt syok, kemana Ymir yang biasanya cablak di kelas? Mendadak ia bisu seperti lumut di tempatnya.

"Ahem," Bertholdt pun batuk disengaja, "Jadi eh, mereka semua—" ia menunjuk komplotan di kanan-kiri Christa yang masih sibuk sendiri—dan saat menyadarinya pun, Christa buru-buru memperkenalkan mereka.

"Maaf ya, aku membawa banyak teman," Christa membungkuk kecil dari kursinya. Ia menunjuk teman-temannya, satu per satu, "Yang ini Sasha," nampaklah gadis _ponytail_ yang sibuk mengunyah _french fries_ ditempat—hanya melambai pendek sebagai respon 'salam kenal', "Lalu Jean, dan Eren," telunjuknya kini mengarah pada dua bocah berwajah senewen yang sedang berkelahi antar sesama. Namun sontak berhenti saat Christa menyebut nama mereka, "Dan—Connie." Telunjuknya berakhir pada laki-laki yang saat itu sibuk menatap Ymir dengan serius.

"Salam kenal," Bertholdt mengangguk sopan pada teman-teman Christa yang balas mengangguk juga, "Jadi eh—" baru saja ia ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi suara Ymir telah menginterupsinya.

"Kau kenapa menatapku begitu, botak?"

Bertholdt kaget dengan sosok Ymir yang kini sibuk beradu _death glare_ dengan salah satu teman Christa. sikap nyeplos Ymir ternyata belum musnah—atau mungkin hanya muncul jika lawan bicaranya bukan Christa. Yang disebut Ymir, langsung mengedutkan alisnya.

"Oke, aku jelas tidak senang dengan temanmu yang ini, Christa. Kelihatannya dia berandal."

"Apa-apaan?!" Ymir sudah menggulung lengan jaketnya tapi ditahan oleh Bertholdt yang wajahnya nampak lelah.

"Hei, tahan sedikit emosimu," Bertholdt berbisik pelan kemudian, "Kau tidak mau keliatan preman di depan Christa _kan_?"

Ups. Ymir keceplosan.

"CK!" Ia hanya melipat tangannya di dada sambil duduk dengan kaki yang bersilangan. Connie menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh ah, maaf ya. temanku agak—_hyper_." Yah, apalah itu, Bertholdt tidak peduli yang penting minta maaf dulu.

Christa hanya menelengkan telapak tangannya seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar—karena nyatanya memang bukan sih. Balik lagi kepada Ymir, pandangannya masih intens menghujam orang yang sama—

"Hei—tadi namamu siapa? Semir?"

"Cih."

Connie masih sibuk berkicau—yang bagi Ymir terasa seperti siraman bensin di hatinya. Oh ayolah, dia datang ke sini untuk berbicara dengan malaikat dan bukannya tuyul keparat.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Menurutmu?" Ymir nampak jengkel dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan mengejeknya itu.

"C-Connie—" Christa buru-buru menegur tapi Connie terlihat santai saja di kursinya,

"Sori, habis aku cuma penasaran. Dia tinggi sekali sih."

Senyum ejek dibalas oleh Ymir.

"Keh. Iri ya?" _snap_—Connie tertusuk telak, "Diatas 170 lah." Ymir memanjangkan hidungnya—bangga.

Oh, liat saja Connie yang mendekam di kursi dengan muka seperti lap pel. Sasha yang sibuk mengunyah—sempat-sempatnya mengomentari 'kasihan..' pada Connie dengan muka yang biasa saja.

Christa tertawa kecil.

"Enaknya punya tubuh tinggi dan proporsional sepertimu."

"Um."

Eh, Ymir jadi lumut lagi deh. Bertholdt mau ngakak liatnya tapi jaga imej dulu demi tugas negara. Setelah percakapan pembuka yang tidak jelas, mereka semua pun mulai memesan makanan—termasuk Sasha yang juga ikut memesan sekalipun mulutnya dipenuhi oleh karbonhidrat. Ymir sempat melirik gadis itu dan takjub dengan selera makan Sasha yang super namun tetap bertubuh ramping.

Tapi ah—biar begitu, Christa tetap yang nomor satu baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Pelayan datang, menyebar piring-piring pesanan para komplotan yang duduk di meja dengan _spot center_—secara harfiah posisi mereka mudah terlihat dan mencolok karena ramai. Ymir menatap Christa diam-diam. Sambil menyedot es lemonnya, ia terus merutuk tentang betapa 'menang banyak'nya si Bertholdt itu. Ah—padahal dia sendiri yang minta tolong agar Bertholdt berpura-pura sebentar menjadi dirinya. Tapi entah, melihat rencananya yang terlalu mulus—sial, bahkan Bertholdt dan Christa saling tertawa senang sekarang—membuat Ymir agaknya menyesal.

Oke, ini mungkin karma.

"Jadi—terimakasih sudah merekomendasikan lagu yang bagus padaku. Aku memutarnya terus seharian penuh, terutama saat sedang membaca buku."

"Eh?"

Bertholdt cengo saat Christa tiba-tiba saja mengatakan itu padanya. Ia melirik Ymir yang mukanya langsung berubah seperti 'ah-gue-lupa-kasi-tau-yang-satu-itu' dan langsung mengambil posisi disana,

"Oh—apa yang kau maksud, Reluctant Heroes?" Ymir bertanya spontan dan hal itu cukup untuk mengalihkan Christa.

"Eh? Kau tahu? Ya, lagu itu." Christa tertegun disana.

"Kau suka lagunya? Syukurlah—" Ymir keceplosan lagi, "Eh, maksudku, Bertholdt juga merekomendasikannya padaku dan aku juga suka lagu itu!"

"Bertholdt?" tanya Christa nyang terlihat bingung. Oh ya—dia belum tahu nama asli Bertholdt dan terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kaschunuss' daritadi.

"Orang ini namanya Bertholdt." Ymir menunjuk sosok disebelahnya yang melirik dengan lelah. Che, bisa juga dia ngobrol dengan benar, "Yah—biarpun kelihatan maskulin, tapi Bertholdt anak klub literatur."

Dan Ymir tertawa lepas—cukup mengundang mata orang lebih dari satu meja. Bertholdt menggaruk tengkuk dengan canggung. Christa menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi. oh—tidak, serangan maut bagi Ymir.

_Aku ada di surgaaaaaa_.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku tidak tahu,"

Respon Christa yang nampak tertarik membuat Ymir merasa bodoh kemudian—Oh astaga, sekalinya berbicara lancar, Ymir malah menceritakan data diri Bertholdt dan bukannya bertanya tentang kehidupan Christa.

"Aneh—kukira tuan Kaschunuss tidak suka membaca," Ymir melek mendengar kalimat Christa yang selanjutnya, "Bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau tidak suka buku tebal yang banyak tulisannya?" tanyanya pada Bertholdt kemudian.

Keringat sebesar kacang turun dari pelipis Bertholdt. Ymir kaget karena lagi-lagi ia keceplosan. Lupa kalau saat ini posisinya sedang membuat Bertholdt berperan 'menjadi' dirinya. Tidak seharusnya ia menceritakan 'sifat asli' Bertholdt yang notabene-nya senjang dengan sifat Ymir. Bertholdt sendiri sudah merutuk dalam hati—ah, siapapun tolong segel mulut Ymir dengan _fuin jutsu_. Segera.

"Soal itu—" Bertholdt memutus kalimatnya untuk berpikir sejenak. Sialan juga si Ymir, cerobohnya semena-mena, "M-Maksudku, buku-buku kelas berat yang sulit dimengerti. Aku suka membaca—light novel."

Ngakak nangis dalam hati.

Bertholdt menjatuhkan harga dirinya dikit. _The hell_—Light novel? dia sebenarnya suka dengan buku-buku berdiksi tinggi yang padat isi dan _font_-nya kecil-kecil. Tapi ya, apa mau dikata—demi Ymir. Untung saja Christa bukan 'kenalan'nya. Habis ini ia bakal menuntut Ymir untuk menraktirnya lasagna sebagai ganti harga diri yang hanyut ditelan ombak.

"Ups." Ymir bergumam kecil.

Lengkung bibir Christa membentuk U, simpel.

"Begitu," ia mengaduk jus alpukatnya sambil menutup mata. Lalu menatap Ymir kemudian, "Kau pacarnya ya?"

"Ha—apa?"

Lupakan soal Jean-Eren, Sasha dan Connie yang khusus di fic ini pasif karena hanya figuran. Kita lihat dulu reaksi Ymir yang _fabulous_. Dahinya melipat—tanda tak paham.

"Pacar apa? siapa? Aku? Dengan—?"

Christa tertawa kecil melihat wajah yang keheranan tiada ujung itu.

"Ymir dengan—Bertholdt."

Semburan nasi dari Ymir sementara Bertholdt tersedak brokolinya. Eh—kampret, darimana pikiran ajaib itu muncul? Pertamakalinya Ymir takjub dengan orang yang bisa melihat sosok Ymir dan Bertholdt sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"_NON_!" entah kenapa Ymir jadi ngomong dalam bahasa Perancis, "Dia cuma teman akrabku—Bertholdt mah, mana tertarik dengan perem—"

_**Duk**_. Perut Ymir di sikut Bertholdt diam-diam sementara wajah Bertholdt tersenyum normal di depan Christa. Ymir mengaduh bentar.

"Ah—maaf kalau begitu." Christa membungkuk dari kursinya.

"Ah ya—tidak apa-apa. tidak usah seformal itu." Pungkas Ymir setelahnya.

Percakapan mereka sementara teralihkan oleh sosok beralis tebal dengan rambut cokelat yang sejak tadi berbicara di telepon dengan nada setengah teriak. Semua orang di meja Ymir menoleh padanya.

"Aduh, sudah kubilang aku sedang menemani teman yang kopdar—kenapa lagi sih?"

Begitupun dengan Christa.

"Eren—ada apa?"

"Uh," Ia menjauhkan ponsel yang masih tersambung itu dari mulutnya, "Katanya Armin mau kesini."

"Ngapain dia?" Connie menaikkan alisnya. Sasha menoleh dengan mulut yang berhenti mengunyah.

"Aku tidak tahu—" Eren kembali mendekatkan ponselnya, hendak berbicara. Tapi hei—seketika saja lonceng di depan pintu restoran bergemerincing, memunculkan sosok pirang bermata biru dengan wajah berkeringat dan ngos-ngosan.

"EREN GAWAT!" tidak peduli ada dimana posisinya—si pirang mungil itu menjerit hampir-hampir membuat pelayan di restoran menghadangnya, "MIKASA—"

Ponsel Eren meluncur bebas dari tangannya, mendapati sosok Armin yang berlari mendekat—lalu menarik lengannya tanpa permisi. Eren bahkan sampai tak sempat berkomentar lengkap,

"Eh, oi apa-apaan ini—"

"Mikasa dan Levi-_niisan_—lempar-lemparan pot bunga di depan rumahmu!"

"ASTAGA!" Eren terlonjak disana, "Mikasa dan Levi kerumahku?!"

"IYA! Mikasa bahkan mencabut pagar kayu di depan rumahmu dan menggunakannya sebagai pedang! Levi-_niisan_ juga ikut-ikutan!"

Ymir menyaksikan kehebohan itu dengan wajah setengah bengong—ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba atmosfirnya jadi mencekam?

"Cepat lerai—aku tidak sanggup karena mereka berdua terlalu kuatt!" Eren sudah beranjak dari kursinya, hendak meninggalkan tempat kopdar,

"Eh ya—maaf, aku harus pergi. Ada insiden," ia cengengesan—masih dalam kondisi Armin yang menarik lengannya, "Dadah—hei, Armin! pelan-pelan!"

_**Klontang**_—dua sosok heboh itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Jean kemudian ikut bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sepertinya aku agak khawatir. Maaf, aku akan mengecek keadaan mereka," ia membungkuk sebentar dan lari keluar menyusul. Connie sih tahu, motif terselubung Jean yang ingin pergi—selain karena bosan, ia juga ingin melihat Mikasa yang akhir-akhir ini sulit ditemui.

_**Klontang**_—terdengar lagi.

Hening kemudian. Duh—malunya sampai kepantat. Dengan wajah bersemu—plus tatapan kaget dari seluruh penjuru meja, Ymir dan yang lainnya menghabiskan makanan mereka secepat mungkin dan meninggalkan tempat dengan segera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Matahari terik bersinar—sungguh jam yang ideal untuk menghitamkan tubuh. Di persimpangan mereka berhenti. Connie dan Sasha yang satu arah, memisahkan diri mereka dengan Christa yang saat itu dikawal oleh Ymir dan Bertholdt.

"Jadi—sampai jumpa." Connie hanya berujar pendek sementara Sasha melambai dengan polosnya.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Christa!"

Yang diberi lambaian membalas setimpal ditambah senyuman. Christa berbalik menatap Ymir dan Bertholdt kemudian,

"Jadi sekarang, hanya sisa kita bertiga."

Ymir mengangguk pendek.

"Kita akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Ucapnya mantap kemudian.

"Eh? Kau yakin?" Christa agaknya merasa tidak enak. Namun anggukan kepala dari Ymir membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku dan Bertholdt naik kereta jam tiga. Masih ada waktu untuk berkeliling."

Christa hanya bergumam pendek. Dan mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan sambil bercakap-cakap, santai. Saat itu, Bertholdt menghembuskan napas—yang sengaja dibesar-besarkan—di belakang punggung Christa dan Ymir yang asik ngobrol di depannya. hah, Ingin sekali Bertholdt cepat-cepat pulang. Jalan dengan dua perempuan seperti ini bukanlah kebiasaannya.

Pucuk dicinta—ponselnya berdering, dan seseorang meneleponnya disana. Mata bertholdt membelalak. Dan wajah 'Tuhan-aku-selamaaat' secara tersirat muncul dalam ekspresinya.

"Ymir, Reiner meneleponku—katanya dia menunggu di depan stasiun."

"Haa? Mau apa orang itu?"

"Dia bilang, menyusul kita," jeda beberapa saat disana, "Boleh aku jemput Reiner? Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau mengantar Christa sendiri? Nanti kusms kalau ada apa-apa."

Oke, Ymir mengedutkan dahi dengan sikap Reiner yang seenaknya. Tapi kali ini ia maafkan si Jerman itu berhubung aksinya membuat Ymir untung.

"Eh, ya sud—"

"_Ano_, kalau merepotkan, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

Christa langsung memotong perkataan Ymir saat itu. Kaget—ia tidak ingin kesempatan emasnya melayang dalam sekejap.

"Ah—jangan khawatir. Aku lebih senang menunggu kereta sambil berbicara denganmu daripada ketemu Reiner—" Ymir curhat terselubung.

Bertholdt dan Christa menoleh padanya dalam diam. Oke—kondisi ini sangat _awkward_.

"Uh—kalau kau bilang begitu, baiklah." Christa berujar pelan. Ia berpaling pada Bertholdt kemudian dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Senang bertemu denganmu—"

Senyum merekah pada bibir tipis itu. Oh, melankolis sekali pemandangannya. Mata Ymir mendadak panas.

"—Bertholdt."

Tangan mungil Christa terjabat lembut.

"Hm, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Bertholdt tersenyum simpul disana.

Che. Ngapain tebar feromon segala—Ymir merutuk dalam hatinya. Si jangkung berbalik punggung dan berjalan menjauh kemudian. Ymir menghela napas. Hah. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengaku pada Christa kalau sebenarnya dia—

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan perjalanannya, nona _Kaschunuss_?"

Sebuah kacang mede.

"Eh?"

Mata Ymir melebar spontan—

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Christa tertawa kecil disana. Perjalanan jadi agak—memalukan rasanya. Sebelum Ymir mengakui sosok aslinya, Christa malah sudah menangkapnya lebih dahulu. Ah, Ymir tidak tahu lagi harus memasang wajah apa.

"Itu—_ano_, darimana kau tahu?"

"Gampang kok. petunjuknya ada banyak—" Christa menghitungnya dengan jari, "Soal buku, musik, cara bicaramu, cara bicara Bertholdt, dan yah _feeling_."

Ymir tertawa hambar. Tentu saja—mudah mengetahuinya. Christa menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu—mau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau berbohong?"

Ymir menelan ludah. Christa mungkin bertanya dengan wajah sopan dan senyum ramah seperti biasa—tapi perasaan tidak nyaman menyelimuti hati Ymir.

"...Maaf," ia memulainya dengan yang standar, "Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu—aku cuma—tidak percaya diri saja."

"Kenapa tidak percaya diri?"

Ymir berpaling sambil menggaruk pipinya,

"_Well_—seperti kata temanmu, penampilanku sedikit ... berandal," Ymir diam sebentar. _Oke, tidak sedikit, tapi sangat_—ralatnya dalam hati, "Aku tidak yakin jika mengirimkan fotoku yang asli, kau masih bertahan untuk berteman denganku—"

Christa menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa bisa kepikiran begitu? Kau meremehkanku?" Ymir terperanjat disana, "Jadi menurutmu, aku memilih teman karena tampangnya saja?"

"AH—maaf, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" Ymir membungkuk di depannya. serius, "Bagaimana bilangnya ya—kau sangat baik, menyenangkan. Aku menyukaimu—" eh, Ymir keceplosan, "—Sebagai teman dunia maya yang paling ramah yang pernah kutemui. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman sebaik kau. Makanya ... itu, uh. Maafkan aku!"

Christa terhenyak dengan pernyataan Ymir yang membredel seperti _rifle_ yang ditembakkan kearahnya. Gadis kecil itu terbatuk kemudian.

"Angkat kepalamu," Ia menyentuh pundak Ymir dengan lembut. Yang ditepuk menoleh dengan wajah penuh harap. Christa kembali batuk, "Ehem, baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu, asal kau janji tidak membohongiku lagi," ujarnya dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat serius. Sementara Ymir yang polos di hadapan perempuan, hanya bisa mengangguk kencang.

"Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi, maaf!"

Christa tersenyum maklum. Ia memukul pundak Ymir lumayan kencang, kemudian.

"Sudahlah, sebagai pengalih _mood_, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim dulu—disana."

Christa menunjuk sebuah toko kecil dengan plang berwarna merah muda. Terharu dengan sikap Christa yang mudah memaafkannya, Ymir kembali mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo! Ayo!" ajaknya semangat, mirip suporter bola. Christa tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Traktir aku ya?" kemudian Ia mengerling singkat disana. Ymir hanya mengelus dagunya—sok berpikir.

"Hm—kalau aku dapat nomor teleponmu, kutraktir deh."

Tawa lepas menggema dari mulut keduanya.

"Boleh, boleh. Nomormu berapa?"

Ymir dan Christa mengeluarkan ponselnya secara bersamaan. Aksi kirim-kiriman nomor, kelar. Mereka saling tersenyum setelahnya. Pemilik toko es krim menyambut mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan menyambut si penjual dengan semangat.

"Pak, cokelat mint pakai mede!"

"Aku vanilla karamel, pak."

Yah—walau awalnya kopi darat Ymir nampak _absurd_, tapi ia cukup senang karena bisa mengakhiri semuanya dengan yang manis-manis. Makan es krim—ditemani oleh Christa. Berdua saja.

Surga yang indah, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N: **tetibakepengen bikin cerita tentang mereka ( '_') alur speed dan agak plothole tapi ya, sudahlah. kaget juga liat di wiki, Ymir umurnya 70 tahun plus-plus. LOL. Jangan spoiler ya, saya ga baca manganya.

**P.S: **Kaschunuss itu bahasa Jermannya kacang mede.

**Danke! XD**

**-FF-**


End file.
